Back to the Future: Reborn
by Eclipse101
Summary: Throw in new characters, new storylines, and the same basic concepts from the other movies. TIME TRAVEL!


Disclaimer: I don't own Back to the Future or any of the characters  
  
Chapter 1  
Fumes of Gold  
  
BEEP, BEEP "No, it can't be 7:00am, it's to...early!" Drake murmured in his sleep. He stood up slowly, his head throbbing. He started to rub the side of his head, trying to ease the pain. "Why did I stay up so late last night?" Drake said to himself as he began to dress for school. Drake hurriedly entered the kitchen, grabbing a small plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. "Hi Drake, have a good sleep?" His mother said as she entered the kitchen behind him and leaned up against the counter. "Yah mom, it was great." Drake said as he began to quickly eat his pancakes. "Why are you in such a hurry dear?" His mother glanced at her watch and smiled, her young man was finally beginning to wake up. "I was going to try and head by the Doc's before school. I'm not sure I'll have time." Drake sighed as he jumped up quickly, gave his mother a kiss, and rushed out the door. "Hello?" Drake said as he opened the door to the laboratory. The Doc lived halfway across the town so Drake only had a short time to visit. "Doc, come on!" His eyes soon faltered to the ground, where a small layer of gold smoke was crossing. "Drake, is that you!?" The Doc called out from another room. "Uh, yah. There's this gold smoke all over the ground, it's kind of freaking me out." "Don't move! It's found you! Part two of the phase is starting, watch closely!" The Doc yelled. "What," Drake said slowly, "This is one of your experiments?" "Yes, yes, the smoke is supposed to surround you, and temporarily 'slow you down'!" "Slow you down?" Drake called back reluctantly. "Yah, it'll seep in through your skin and slow down your joints so you can't move." Drake's eyes widened with shock, he couldn't move! He glanced at his watch and cried. "Its 7:45 Doc, I'm going to be late!" Drake hurried in through the doors of his middle school. He couldn't get caught again, not by Mr. Heartland. That'd be three tardy in a row. This is not a good thing, especially when Mr. Heartland has been the teacher to catch you every day. Drake shut the door behind him silently and looked around cautiously. "Shhhh," He said to himself as he started towards his classroom. At about the same time a small man bustled out of his office and hurried towards Drake's first hour class. He'd have to catch Drake in the act. Mr. Heartland had always had a thing out for Drake. Ever since his father had went to school there. He had always hated Drake's father, Shawn for one reason, he had proved him wrong. Mr. Heartland had called his father a slacker, lazy-bum, and a person without a future. Shawn had become a famous football player and moved back to there hometown just after he retired. Some people believed it was just to give Heartland a reminder of how wrong he was about his old student. "Late again Mr. Black?" Drake's eyes went to the ground almost instantly. Drake had learned never to look Heartland in the eyes. "You're a slacker boy, never going to amount to anything!" Heartland laughed as he pulled out a tardy slip and began to write. "Just like my father, huh?" Drake whispered under his breath. "Shut your mouth kid, unless you want my foot up your ass-" "That is quite enough!" The principal had turned the corner to catch Mr. Heartland, cussing out a student. "Go on to class Drake." The principal said angrily. Drake nodded and rushed off quickly. "You, meet me in my office." Mr. Heartland nodded and began to adjust his tie nervously.  
  
Drake had finally defeated his sinister foe, Mo Heartland.  
  
"You should have seen his face!" Drake said loudly as he walked out of the school with his girlfriend, Larissa. "It was sensational," Drake put on his mocking face and said in a stupid voice. "I am so sorry sir; I didn't mean to say that, it just came out! After a while your heart just shrivels up and dies!" Drake laughed and swung his arm around Larissa. "Me and you, this Saturday night, school dance." Larissa nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "Sam asked me to go with him, I haven't given him an answer yet." Drake cocked an eyebrow questionably. "Tell him no, duh." Drake said with a smirk. "I don't know Drake, your always getting in trouble at school. I don't want to be labeled as a bad girl, and well, Sam is such a nice guy." Drake threw his hands in the hair. "Fine! Go with that dork!" Drake stormed off angrily. He reached his bus and jumped onto a seat. Throwing his head into his hands. "I'm such an idiot; maybe I should go tell her I'm sorry." Drake started to stand and look out the window, just in time to see her cuddle up with Sam. "That...hoe!" Drake yelled as he dived down into his seat, just missing her angry glare. RING...RING...Drake fumbled with his cell-phone. "Hello?" Drake had made it back to his home safely, but still couldn't believe what had happened. "Drake, it's Larissa, I just want to apologize about earli-" Drake hung up his cell-phone and shut it off quickly. He couldn't face Larissa, not now. Every night since he would look back at that and wished he could have told her how much he loved her, how much he desired her. He was doomed never to be able to love her again... 


End file.
